


Promise

by ElizaXSpears



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Choking, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re real, right? You’re not my imagination?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s taken awhile! But here’s a new Joseb oneshot for you all! Enjoy!

_He was gone again, his voice separate from his body and screaming to him, begging for help but his body felt frozen, his mind, his mind whirling with images of his partner dead, hurt, just lying there with an outreached hand to which he couldn’t take. He heard himself cry out Joseph’s name before the younger man was dragged into the darkness then nothing until that voice, that voice that tormented him whispered into his ear, “Will you be able to live with yourself knowing what I'm gonna make you do? Poor little Joseph couldn't...” and suddenly black gloved hands were wrapped around his throat and squeezed._

 

* * *

 

 

“Sebastian!” He woke with a start in a cold sweat. He was shaking, trying to breathe through the odd feeling of hands still around his throat. “Sebastian, calm down. Relax, please.”

His eyes flicked to the voice, body easing slightly seeing Joseph beside him. “…what time is it?” he asked.

“One.” He replied, fingers drifting through Sebastian’s slightly damp hair. “Did you have the same nightmare again?”

“Yeah…” he swallowed. “Yeah, I did.” Taking a deep breath, Sebastian shifted to sit up, his finger clutching the blanket Joseph had placed over him after falling asleep on the couch. “Fuck.”

“Anything knew?”

“He said somethin’ this time.” He rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. “The same thing he said to me when we were in that fucked up hellhole.”

Joseph kept a straight face, placing himself next to Sebastian while rubbing hands into the older man’s shoulders. “Calm down.”

“Tryin’ to.”

The younger of the two leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sebastian, laying his head to Sebastian’s shoulder. “I told you to come lay with me…or…was it because of me you had the nightmare again?”

“No. No, it wasn’t you.” He replied, using an arm to hug his partner. “It was that bastard.” His other arm wrapped around Joseph, shifting the younger man onto his lap. “You’re real, right? You’re not my imagination?”

“No. I’m real Seb.”

“Kiss me then.”

Joseph cracked a small smile and gave Sebastian what he wanted, a passionate kiss and Sebastian held him tighter, laying his forehead to Joseph’s after breaking the kiss. “Any sign of Kidman?”

“No.” he sighed. “But Seb, you shouldn’t worry about her or anything right now. Right now, you need to rest.”

“And you?”

“I am as well.”

Sebastian gently pushed Joseph back and undid the buttons of his night shirt, eyes settling on the white bandages that were wrapped around part of Joseph’s chest and shoulder. “How’s it healing?” he asked, gently running fingers over where Joseph was once shot.

“Fine. Throbs a bit but fine overall.”

“Good.”

Joseph shook his head, taking Sebastian’s hand into his and squeezing it gently. “Don’t worry about-”

“That’s all I fuckin’ did in there.” He countered with a bit to his voice. “I worried constantly about you because you couldn’t keep your ass outta trouble.”

“It wasn’t my fault that I…I was shot or the ladder broke on me.”

“Doesn’t matter if it was or wasn’t your fault.” He gently tapped Joseph’s temple. “You got a knack for getting into trouble.”

“Well…I can’t exactly argue with that.” He frowned, turning down his eyes. “I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble in there.”

“That Ruvik guy caused me more trouble then you did but after Kid shot you, I couldn’t stop worrying about you.”

“Well, now you can.”

Sebastian wiped his eyes while resting his hand on Joseph’s shoulder. “Whatever. It was just that nightmare again and I should be fine to go back to sleep.”

“No.”

Sebastian’s hands were taken from his eyes as Joseph used them to pull him to his feet. “Sleep with me tonight.”

“Why?”

“One, it’d be easier to wake you in case of another nightmare and two, it’ll be warmer and more comfortable then this old thing.” He replied, gesturing to the couch.

“…yeah.” He sighed. “Probably right.”

He followed Joseph through the dark hall to the bedroom, standing in the doorway as Joseph returned to his bed, crawling under the warm covers. “Well?” he asked after a moment seeing Sebastian just standing there. “Coming?”

“Yeah…”

Joseph watched curiously as Sebastian finally joined him in bed. “Relax, Seb.”

He took the advice with a deep breath before he finally let his body relax. He rolled over and yanked Joseph into his body, holding him close. “Just, tell me one more thing before we fall asleep.”

“Anything.”

“Promise me again you’re not a dream.”

“I promise, Sebastian. When you wake up again, I’ll be right here next to you.”

Sebastian felt at ease again with Joseph’s promise and he allowed his eyes to slide closed, drifting back into a deep sleep but unfortunately, Joseph’s promise was simply empty as he woke up alone and his phone beeped with a text, reminding him he had a funeral to attend on that grey, rainy afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out well and you enjoyed!


End file.
